


Stress Relief

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto get locked in a room and need to relieve a little pent up stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Stress Relief

 

“Do you ever shut up?” Sasuke hissed as he glared at Naruto from across the clearing.

Naruto only smiled and bounced lightly on his feet. They had been training all morning long and Sasuke was tired. He didn’t have much more patience left to handle Naruto’s carefree personality. Plus the fact that Naruto was doing more to taunt him then training, which just crawled right under Sasuke’s skin.

“You need to learn to lighten up Sasuke. You are such a hard ass it’s almost nerve racking. Have some fun.” Naruto said lightly as he made his way over to his partner’s side.

Sasuke just growled deep in his chest. He didn’t know how many times he had told Naruto to just leave him alone but the blond dobe never seemed to learn. It was like Naruto’s goal in life, to piss him off. Sasuke wasn’t sure how much more he could take before he snapped and gave Naruto just what he deserved like a good ass kicking.

“I don’t need to listen to you.” Sasuke hissed and turned on his heel to walk off.

Naruto frowned at that and ran to catch up with his teammate. Sasuke had been really edgy the last couple of days and Naruto couldn’t figure out why. Sakura had even kept her distance because she feared Sasuke’s wrath. Kakashi was the only person Sasuke seemed not to lash out on and that was most likely because he was their Sensei.

“What is wrong with you Sasuke?” Naruto demanded. “You’ve been acting really strange lately.”

Sasuke ignored the blond boy as he continued deeper into the forest. He wouldn’t admit to anyone because he refused to show any kind of weakness but the dreams had started up again, the nightmares of his horrific past, the ones that made him wake in a cold sweat. He frowned as he stared down at his feet as Naruto continuously talked his ear off. He finally stopped short and turned to face the boy.

“Are you planning on following me?” He demanded.

Naruto paused looking surprised at the sudden question then frowned slightly. He thought it over for a long minute. He didn’t understand what had propelled him to chase after Sasuke but he was concerned for the Uchiha and he couldn’t seem to shake the worry. He looked up into the dark eyes of his comrade then smiled brightly.

“Yep. At least until you tell me what’s wrong.” Naruto stated.

“What do you care?” Sasuke demanded as he started walking again.

Naruto easily fell into step next to him. This only seemed to annoy Sasuke further. He picked up his pace a little and Naruto followed suit. He flashed a glare at his friend, before he took off at full speed racing through the forest. Naruto laughed as he watched his partner take off. If Sasuke wanted to race, he was fine with that. He was always down for some good exercise.

Sasuke tried to lose the dobe but try as he might Naruto kept up with him. Sasuke had to give the kid credit. He had a lot of stamina. Sasuke came to a stop just before the edge of the forest and turned to glare at the blond kid. Naruto was gaining on him fast and still had that damn smile plastered on his face.

“Why do you care?” Sasuke snapped once more.

“Because you are my best friend and teammate.” Naruto answered breathlessly.

Sasuke scoffed and turned away from Naruto. He didn’t want to hear that because it almost made him feel bad for being so cold. Naruto has always looked at him as his rival and best friend, but so had he. Naruto had been the only one to reach out to him when they were young. Everyone else felt pity for him where Naruto just didn’t care. He just wanted to be friends.

“I can take care of myself dobe.” Sasuke growled.

“Stop the emo act Sasuke. It’s ridiculous. You don’t have to put up a front with me I’m your-“ Naruto didn’t get to finish because a fist landed in his face sending him flying backwards.

He looked up from the forest floor while rubbing his jaw. He was devastated. Sasuke had actually just decked him and it was a nice hit for his whole jaw hurt. He glared at Sasuke who stood five feet in front of him with clenched fists and a look of pure outrage on his face. Naruto thought back to what he had just said and bit his bottom lip. It had to be the emo comment. That was the only time Sasuke ever lost his cool.

“You never learn when to shut up do you dobe?” Sasuke spat as he moved closer.

Naruto’s eyes narrowed and he jumped to his feet. He held his ground and glared at his so called best friend. He wasn’t going to let Sasuke overpower him. He was really getting fed up with the Uchiha’s superior complex. Naruto decided it was time to knock Sasuke down a few pegs and teach him his actually place but things never quite work out as one would plan.

“Are you two fighting again?” Kakashi spoke lazily from above them.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked up with scowls on their faces. Neither one of them knew how Kakashi found them but they weren’t happy about it. This always meant that they would be force to put their differences aside and forget whatever problem they had against each other. They both glared up at their sensei that only waved down at them innocently. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the two.

“What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked up to the man in the tree as he glanced quickly at Sasuke.

“I was coming to get you guys.” He answered nonchalantly.

The Hokage had a mission for them and they were supposed to set off at the end of the week but staring down on the boy’s below him, he wasn’t so sure about letting them go. He jumped down and watched at the two boys closely. He then shrugged and started to head into the village. Naruto and Sasuke watched both a little confused.

“Let’s go. There’s something I want you two to accomplish for me.”

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another questioningly and then followed Kakashi back into town. They didn’t say anything as the warm sun beat down on them from above but was complimented with a cool breeze that lifted Sasuke hair off his shoulders to dance in the wind. Kakashi made his way up to a warehouse area that was on the outskirts of the town. Sasuke frowned and made his way to his sensei’s side.

“What’s going on?” He demanded as he took in the big building.

Kakashi only smiled and moved into the building knowing the two would follow him. He opened the door and walked inside. He made his way over to a secluded room toward the back and pushed that door open while turning to his two pupils. He smiled once again and motioned for them to go inside.

“If you guys go grab two shovels and come back out here I’ll tell you what’s going on.” He answered Sasuke’s previous question.

Both boy’s looked at him skeptically but did as Kakashi told them too even though neither one of them were happy about it. As soon as the ninja’s were in the room Kakashi shut them in and barred the door. He almost patted himself on the back for a job well done. He knew both boys were going to be irate about this but Kakashi was done with dealing with their issues. It was time for them to resolve them.

“What the fuck?” Came Sasuke’s pissed off voice followed by Naruto’s.

“Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?”

“I’m locking you guys in here for the night.”

“WHAT!” Both boys cried out unison.

“I’m sick of you guys fighting constantly. We have a very important mission we leave for on Friday and I want you two to resolve whatever issues you have toward each other by then. I’m not letting you out of there until you guys are getting along.” Kakashi stated. “So have fun.” With that he left the warehouse.

“That bastard.” Sasuke hissed in fury as he tried to move around in the dark looking for some kind of light.

“What was he thinking locking us up in here?” Naruto answered with a pout as he plopped down on to the floor to sulk like a little kid.

Sasuke finally found a light switch and flipped it. It wasn’t very bright. In fact it only set off a dim light that barely lit up the corners of the room. He growled his anger rising. When he got out of this Kakashi was a dead man. He turned to face Naruto who was on the floor. His annoyance went up a notch as he thought about hitting the boy again just to make him feel better.

“What’s your problem?” Sasuke hissed.

“I don’t get ramen now. This is all your fault Sasuke.” Naruto accused.

“Whatever dobe. If you would have just let me leave and not followed me like a lost puppy dog, we wouldn’t be in this predicament.” Sasuke spat as he too took a seat on the dust floor.

Naruto only seemed to pout more as he looked away from the Uchiha. He hated how Sasuke always blamed everything on him and usually was right but Naruto was worried about the dark haired boy. He couldn’t stop himself from being curious on why Sasuke was pushing everyone away so much.

“What do we do now?” Naruto finally asked.

“I don’t care what you do as long as you don’t talk to me.” Sasuke answered.

Naruto sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. He tilted his chin up to the ceiling in a defiant manner and ‘hmphed’. He didn’t care what Sasuke said he was going to do whatever he pleased. He only ever lived by his own rules so he wasn’t going to let some jackass tell him what he could and couldn’t do. He rose to his feet and ran his hands along the walls. There had to be some way to get out of his room.

“It’s no use. Kakashi put some kind of chakra barrier around the premises and there is no way we can break through it.” Sasuke muttered as he laid back along the ground, staring at the ceiling.

Naruto glanced over at him but ignored the comment and continued to search the area for any kind of weakness in the force field. He was now at the wall by Sasuke’s feet and couldn’t go any further to his right so he turned around to face the boy on the floor but tripped over a box losing his balance. He went tumbling down, landing directly on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted on the impact and stared at his teammate startled. Naruto’s face was beet red and he looked down at Sasuke with a look of embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he had just tripped to fall on to Sasuke. He was about ready to push himself up off the Uchiha and apologize, but Sasuke stopped him by putting his arms tightly around Naruto’s waist.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke didn’t exactly know what he was doing but it just felt so good to have Naruto on him like this and he hadn’t realized how much he was craving human contact until now. He tightened his grip and tilted his head slightly so that he could bury his face in Naruto’s neck, breathing in deeply. God, it felt so good to be close to someone like this even if it was Naruto. He just needed to feel something, other then the pain that was constantly tearing at his heart.

Naruto’s body tensed as he felt lips lightly brush across his flesh. He was speechless. He didn’t know what to do. He was so confused on Sasuke’s behavior and he couldn’t get himself to react. He had to admit it felt good being this close to the Uchiha, but was it right? He had no clue but he just didn’t have it in him to end the contact between them. This felt good and as Sasuke’s tongue flicked out to touch his earlobe it suddenly felt right.

“Sasuke… what… uhhh.” Naruto shivered as the hot mouth closed around the flesh of his ear sending a chill over his body.

Sasuke ignored the boy as his hands pushed under the back of Naruto’s shirt to stroke softly at the smooth flesh underneath. Who would have thought that the boy would feel so soft? It made Sasuke’s body harden and ache for more of it. He pushed the boy off him to lay on his back and rolled on top so that he could look down into Naruto’s face.

Naruto just watched Sasuke with confused eyes. He had a feeling he knew where this was headed but he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to breach that barrier with Sasuke. It would cause a lot of new problems between them. Naruto bit the bottom of his lip once more, drawing Sasuke’s attention to them. He watched the Uchiha’s tongue slid out of his mouth to wet the suddenly dry lips. He stilled his resolution then. Maybe Sasuke needed this. Maybe he could help Sasuke lighten up by giving him some kind of physical comfort.

He softened his features and let his lips part as if giving Sasuke his consent for whatever the Uchiha had in store for him. Sasuke picked up on the change immediately. He hesitated, still trying to decide if he really wanted to do this. He swallowed hard and made his choice. He had known he had an attraction for the blond dobe for quite a while now. It was half the reason he was so mean to him. He blamed Naruto for bewitching him but Sasuke knew that wasn’t the case. He knew that his heart had a mind of its own and his body was craving the boy.

He leaned down and took Naruto’s lips in a soft gentle kiss. He was half expecting the dobe to pull away but instead those surprisingly soft lips parted allowing his tongue to slide deep inside. Naruto moaned low in his chest as the boy’s hot tongue moved over his. Who would have thought that Sasuke would taste so good? He found himself wanting more, needing more. He pushed his own tongue back against the one in his mouth and the kiss turned more aggressive, more passionate.

Naruto’s hand slipped into Sasuke’s soft black strands as the Uchiha’s hands moved up under his shirt once more. The touches were demanding and stroked everywhere making Naruto shiver in anticipation. Sasuke’s fingertips rubbed across his nipples making his back arch into the body above him and he was forced to break the kiss as a gasp escaped his mouth. Sasuke stared down at the blond panting hard as he pinched at the nubs at his fingers. He wanted to see that reaction again. Naruto had looked so delicious and made Sasuke want him even more. What was the dobe doing to him? It was almost like he had no control over his body at all.

He took the chance to push Naruto’s shirt all the way off. The boy lifted his arms in submission so that the article of clothing could be disposed of. This made Sasuke smile slightly. The way Naruto’s body was trembling was apparent to Sasuke that the boy wanted this just as badly as he did. He moved down Naruto’s body to run his tongue along the collarbone as he moved his fingers across the tattoo along Naruto’s stomach making the muscles quiver under his touch.

His lips trailed down the flesh of Naruto’s skin until he was able to latch on to one of those dark pink nipples and worry it between his teeth. He flicked his tongue over the end of it causing Naruto to moan loudly. His cock twitched in its tight confines of his pants in appreciation. He let his hands fall down to the blonds’ waistline and worked to get the pants undone so he could get to the flesh inside. He was dying to touch Naruto and didn’t understand why but his mind wasn’t working correctly at the moment, so he didn’t even bother to ponder it.

Instead he moved his mouth to the neglected nipple and proceeded to give it just as much attention as he had the other one. Naruto was squirming deliciously under him making the boy’s erection rub up against his causing him to groan in pleasure as he finally got the zipper down on the bright orange pants. He pushed his hand inside both the pants and boxers wrapping a tight fist around the leaking length, the heat making his hand sweaty. He started to pump the boy’s dick in sure strokes.

“Oh god Sasuke.” Naruto panted out as he moved his hips in time with the fist.

“Does it feel good dobe?” Sasuke whispered in his ear as his other hand worked at pulling the pants down the blonds’ hips so that he had more room to play.

“Yes…please.” Naruto begged on a whimper making Sasuke groan.

He let go of the cock and used both hands to rid Naruto of the rest of his clothes. He sat back on his heels staring down at the flushed boy, his heart rate racing in his chest at the sight. Naruto had never looked so sexy and Sasuke couldn’t wait to claim the boy as his own. He licked at Naruto’s lips as he gave him a cocky smile.

“I’ll give you anything you want dobe as long as I get to get in that tight ass of yours.” Sasuke muttered then moved down the body under him until that pinkish cock was right below his mouth.

He ran his tongue along the dark vein on the underside of the dick making Naruto cry out. Precum slipped from the slit on the head of the length. Sasuke leaned up licking it off savoring the taste. He moaned deep in his throat at the flavor as he looked up into Naruto’s hooded blue eyes. He let a wicked smile touch his lips then took the boy’s whole length into his mouth until the blond pubic hairs tickled at his nose.

Naruto cried out as he bucked up further. Sasuke placed an arm on the boy’s stomach to stop the blond from chocking him. He wanted to pleasure Naruto not gag on the erection in his mouth. He got a loud whine for his efforts which made desire slam into his body like a ton of bricks. He started moving his mouth along the cock buried in his throat as he worked at his own shorts to release his pulsing dick from its painful prison.

He palmed himself as he moved faster along Naruto’s erection. The boy was crying out above him continuously and Sasuke knew he was close. He pulled back only to get a whimper of disappointment from Naruto. He looked up at the boy licking his lips slowly.

“Not yet. I want to be in you when you come.” Sasuke panted breathlessly as he put both hands on the underside of Naruto’s hips and pushed them up so that the boy’s ass hole was revealed to him.

He leaned forward putting his mouth against the tense balls softly sucking on one and then the other, running his tongue along the crinkled flesh in the process. Naruto’s body convulsed under his hands and little mewling sounds were being released from him. Sasuke released the flesh and moved further down so that he could lave the boy’s entrance up with a good amount of saliva. The body tensed in his hands and he wondered if Naruto was going to protest against him rimming his ass. He thrust his tongue deep inside the ring of flesh and instead of protest Sasuke got something else entirely.

“Fuck yes! That feels so good.” Naruto cried as he pushed his body back against the intruder.

“You like when I fuck your ass with my tongue, dobe.” Sasuke purred before lapping at the quivering hole.

“Yes… god, give me more.” Naruto ordered breathlessly.

“With pleasure.” Sasuke purred and slid his tongue back inside the slowly moisten hole.

He added a finger making sure to work it in carefully so not to hurt the blond. Naruto didn’t seem to notice. He was too overloaded with the pleasure coursing through his body to notice anything. All he cared about was that Sasuke didn’t stop the delicious torture on his ass. He was riding the edge of his orgasm and all he needed was a little more stimulation from Sasuke and he’d be able to achieve it.

He wasn’t so lucky though for Sasuke pulled away from him entirely. He looked up at the Uchiha with a look of almost desperation. He fell silent though when Sasuke reached for the edge of his shirt and pulled it off his body. Naruto had to clear his throat as he took in the expansion of Sasuke’s chest. The boy was tone and his stomach was etched with the most delicious looking eight pack. Naruto’s eyes fell to the dark trail of hair that started at Sasuke’s belly button to the edge of the shorts where he saw the red head of Sasuke’s neglected cock.

Naruto couldn’t stop his body from moving. It was almost like he was on auto pilot as he moved forward letting his lips fall to the boy’s cock. He let his tongue hesitantly touch the tip. Sasuke’s body tensed up and the Uchiha’s breath grew heavier. Naruto took that as a good sign and took the head in his mouth sucking at it softly. Sasuke’s hand pushed into his blond hair making him shiver in delight and gave him more confidence. He took more of the hot cock in his mouth, trying to please Sasuke as much as the Uchiha pleased him.

“Stop.” Sasuke panted out slightly hunched over Naruto’s head as he tried to not lose his load in the boy’s warm mouth.

Naruto pulled back and Sasuke pushed his pants just past his hips so that he had enough room to move around. He leaned forward as he pushed on Naruto’s chest to make him lay back down. He was aching so badly by this point and he didn’t have anymore patience for foreplay. He lifted the boy’s hips up slightly and positioned himself at the entrance. He then let a hand fall to Naruto’s blushing erection and started to pump it hard. It only took three sure strokes and Naruto was coming hard with a scream leaving his lips.

“Fuck! Sasuke!” Naruto screamed as Sasuke caught most of his seed in his hand, the rest landing on the blond boy’s stomach.

“That’s it Naruto. God you are so fucking hot.” Sasuke hissed out as he ran his now cum covered hand along his own hard length.

Naruto let his eyes slit open so he could look up at Sasuke. He had to moan aloud at the way the Uchiha boy looked. Naruto had never seen him look so human. Sasuke lips were parted with little puffs of air being released from them. Sasuke’s eyes were hooded as he stared down at his hand moving along his own cock, which was a delicious sight as far as Naruto was concerned.

He went to reach out to grab a hold of Sasuke but a hand on his stomach stopped him sort. The hand that wasn’t working the mouth watering cock was cleaning up the cum. He watched three fingers run through it and collect the seed. Naruto looked up at Sasuke in confusion and only got a half smile in return. Suddenly fingers were at his ass and slowly pushing inside. His body tensed but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would have been originally.

He forced his body to relax and the fingers pushed deeper hitting something deep inside him that made him see stars. He cried out as his back arched and his dick started to harden all over again. He looked up at Sasuke to see that his teammate’s composure was slowly slipping. He pushed back against the appendages and whimpered softly wanting more of that amazing feeling.

“Sasuke hurry.” He moaned out.

Sasuke quickly added another finger and felt Naruto tense up around them. He pushed a little harder as he reached out and wrapped a hand along the growing erection of Naruto’s. He effectively stretched the boy as he continued to struggle with his own self control. He didn’t want to hurt the dobe. He wasn’t into one sided pleasure. He would get off only if Naruto got off, so he forced himself to stay calm as he continued to spread his fingers deep inside the hot tight ass.

“Does it feel good?” He softly asked Naruto.

“Eh… god yes…. More please.” The blond boy panted out.

Sasuke removed his fingers and moved to position himself at Naruto’s ass taking deep breaths to steady his racing heart. He was so anxious and all he wanted to do was slam into the boy under him but he held back in fear of causing the boy tearing. He took a deep shaky breath as he looked up into Naruto’s glazed blue eyes.

“It’s going to hurt slightly.” Naruto only nodded his head in understanding.

Sasuke then slowly sank into the tight heat, trying to keep his body as steady as possible. He forced himself to stop as Naruto’s ass walls clench around him as Naruto hissed in pain. He fell lightly down on to the boy’s chest as sweat started to cover his body. He tilted his head up so he could get Naruto’s attention.

“You need to relax.” Sasuke said in a husky voice.

“I’m trying but it hurts so badly.” Naruto whined.

Sasuke made himself to pull back out of Naruto and almost brutally flipped the boy onto his stomach. Naruto called out in surprise as he found his face against the dusty floor. He pushed his upper body up so that he could turn to glare at Sasuke.

“Get on your knees.” The Uchiha snapped, his patience long gone by this point.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek and instead of arguing, he did as he was told. Sasuke grabbed harshly to his hips with one hand as the other reached around his stomach and grabbed a hold of his weeping erection. He let out a cry of pleasure, his body almost melting like chocolate. Suddenly, he was filled all the way with Sasuke’s pulsating cock. The scream that was released from him that time was one of immense pain. His body barely keeping him up as he tried to bear with it.

“God you are so fucking tight.” Sasuke breathed out against the flesh of his shoulder.

He shivered and tried to get his body to relax, the hand lightly running along his cock helping him a lot. Finally he wasn’t feeling so much pain as he was feel just extremely full. He chanced a glance over his shoulder to see Sasuke watching him closely. He gave a small weak smile and nodded his head. Sasuke then pulled out slowly, making his breath hitch slightly at the discomfort, only to slam back in hard. The tip of Sasuke’s huge dick hit that spot in him that the fingers had rubbed against earlier making his vision black out as pleasure filled every inch of him making him sob out. He had never felt anything so intense in his life.

“Fuck!” He cried out and pushed back against Sasuke. “Harder.” He demanded.

Sasuke smiled in victory and slammed into the blond dobe. He just found his new favorite way to put Naruto in his place. He would be doing this again, many times. He found that not only did it feel amazing, with each deep thrust that brought him closer to the edge, his body was starting to relax. He let his eyes flutter closed as he concentrated on the way the boy’s ass seemed to suck him further inside.

He reached up, threading his fingers deep into the yellow strands of Naruto’s hair. He forced the boy’s head to tilt back so that he could lean forward and whisper into the boy’s ear. He purred as he nipped at the lobe. His fingers, on the hand that was still holding Naruto’s hip, pushed into the flesh enough to bruise it.

“Cum with me.” He whispered in Naruto’s ear.

A scream was released for Naruto and it rang off the walls. Sasuke felt the muscles tighten around him to the point of suffocation and then he was unloading deep in Naruto’s quivering ass. Naruto felt the flood of warmth deep inside him and his balls clenched to the point of pain and he was releasing his own seed once more on to the cold floor.

Sasuke collapsed onto of him in exhaustion and him, being tired too, ended up face down on the floor. Sasuke on his back and his chest sitting in the cum. He groaned and forced himself to roll a little so that he was able to push Sasuke off him. As soon as Sasuke was, he turned to the other side so that he was now on his back, the puddle of cum between them.

“Wow.” Naruto breathed.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this.” Sasuke stated.

“Only if you promise we can do this again.” Naruto whispered as a blush lit up his cheeks.

Sasuke turned his head to look at his teammate in surprise and then a small smile moved across his lips. He was going to do this again whether Naruto had wanted it or not, but it made it easier that the blond dobe wanted it too. He placed an arm over his eyes as he let them shut. Yeah, they would definitely have to do this again maybe even before they got out of this room. Right now, though, all he wanted to do was sleep and the first time in a long time it was a dreamless one.

 

THE END!


End file.
